bobe
by kappus the thief
Summary: 3 years after the movie about a welder named bob-e and his story about a probe he falls in love with maddie a eve probe like eve she later realizes his feelings but wht can she do?
1. the theatre

BOB-E

Bob-e was a welder like burn-e accept had dark blue markings

He was finishing repairing a light spire on the axiom now used as

The captain,s home. Bob-e looked at the blue sky and sighed it was 3 years after the return to earth and he was already bored with his job. after he was done he punched out and made his way down town and went inside a movie theater and took a seat as hello dolly

Began to play he heard a giggle and turned around to see a eve probe and a wall-e unit sitting behind him watching, holding -e just eyed them and finally pointed to them and asked

*name?* the two bots looked at himthen the wall-e unit said *wwwaaall-e*and held out his left hand bob-e quietly shook it,

The eve probe looked at him and she replied *eve*. Bob-e pointed to himself and said *bob-e* then wall-e said *liike dolly?* bob-e warbled in confusion before saying * beg your pardon?* eve quickly explained that they would like to finish watching the movie * oh * he said then nodded after a moment he sat back down in his seat and watched the movie. When it got to the part

Where it began to play it only takes a moment, bob-e heavily sighed and held his hands together and quietly bleeped he turned back to see wall-e and eve looking into each other,s eyes before eve gave him a spark kiss the bob-e gave one more sigh before turning around and continued to watch.

WHAT DO YOU THINK HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	2. 1st encounter

After the movie bob-e went to the grocery store to pickup some milk for the captain. As he was looking for the milk he spottedAn eve probe like eve except this one had pink eyes. She hovered pass him and went out the store bob-e curiously followed her down the street and then down an alley. He quickly hid behind a dumpsterAs she turned around and looked around to see that it was all clear,Then she pulled out a small saucer and a small bottle of milk and poured it into the saucer and gently placed it down in front of her.*huh?* bob-e said quietly and continued to watch out of the shadows came a small kitten and slowly moved to the saucer taking caution as the kitten approached the probe. bob-e just kept watching as the kitten began drinking the milk then it rubbed up against the probe who just giggled, bob-e then began to slowly back out of the alley when the suddenly he tripped over a box .The probe spun around and aimed her cannon at bob-e * who are you?* she asked bob-e slowly got up but did not try to run * who are you?* the probe asked again her eyes just glaring at him. Bob-e then slowly said *bob-e* the probe then put her cannon away and said*maddie*, she kept staring at him before saying*directive?*,bob-e took a minute to think then he held up his torch arm and made a small hole in the dumpster. maddie then said *got to go* then hovered pass him and began to go down the he watched her go bob-e felt love surge through his circuits and gave a relaxed sigh and went back to the axiom.

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE DONE SOON

NO I DO NOT OWN WALL-E, EVE OR THE MUSICAL HELLO DOLLY

MY CHARACTERS ARE BOB-E, MADDIE AND TIM-E WHO WILL MAKE AN APPAERENCE IN CHAPTER 3 WHICH WILL ALSO BE A BIT LONGER .REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO IT WOULD BE NICE


	3. working in the repair ward

WRITER, S NOTE-HEY THIS BOB-E 2.0 AND I NOW GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS BAD OR I NEED TO FIX CERTAIN ERRORs. i WILL DO THE BEST I CAN

Bob-e now was in his room on the axiom; since the captain was the only human still living onboard he used the axiom as a base of operations to locate any ship still in space. There was not muchIn the room a soccer ball, a poster of earth, an autographed picture of Angelina Jolie he found, a bucket, a game boy, some tools wrenches, screw drivers, hammers, several new torches, and his most prized one a snow globe. Bob-e just stared out his was now midnight the night sky was beautiful. Bob-e then spotted maddie flying past his window he was then startled as the captain entered his room (bob-e) he said eyeing the welder bot staring out the window. Bob-e turned around and said*yes?*(I need you to go to the repair ward and supervise bot repairs) he ordered, bob-e just nodded and quietly headed to the repair he got there he went to the control console and typed in his password. Then he was ready for the first bot which turned out to be m-o bob-e just beeped and began giving the robot arms orders,The arms quickly cleaned m-o, s face and scrubbed the dirt and grime off his body and then one arm had a red cable and plugged in to m-o, s data port. The console screen then showed bob-e tons of data every thing from what he did last Friday to sanitation reports, bob-e then studied some data that m-o had on irregularPower levels on deck 7 but it just turned out to be a broken air filter, after bob-e told m-o he was clear eve then came in *bob-e*She said, bob-e just acknowledged her by nodding then said*stand by* then the same process that happened to m-o happened to -e the noticed some data he found interesting it was her emotions for wall-e he bleeped confusingly and wondered how wall-e got lucky for some one to love him. He shook his head then went on continuing his work, after eve was done bob-e then finally said * eve? * Eve turned around and looked into his rectangle eyes.*yes* she replied. He wanted to ask her about maddie but eve knew that look of hopelessness in bob-e, s eyes and said *probe 343-maddie?* bob-e nodded. Eve quickly explained maddie wasSupposed to report to the repair ward tomorrow then said before leaving said *good luck, bob-e* before leaving. Bob-e could hear eve hum it only takes a moment then he just went back to his roomAnd then he shut himself down for the night.

WELL THAT IS CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU , I KNOW I SAID TIM-E WOULD APPEAR BUT I WANTED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE DIFFERENT. TIM-E WILL FINALLY MAKE A APPEARNCE IN CHAPTER 4 …NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I NEED TO WORK ON CHAPTER 4.


	4. maddie and the guitar

The next morning, bob-e got up all groggy he really did not likeWaking up at 3 in the morning to go start up the repair ward equipment. But when he got to the repair ward he just kept quiet Remembering maddie was supposed to report here today. Wall-e was the first to arrive,*yoo-hoo bob-e* he said and waved to bob-e who just waved back bob-e then pressed some buttons then the robot arms went to work once plugged into wall-e,s data port bob-e began to work. He sorted through old and new data making sure wall-e was clean of any viruses, bugs, or glitches. After a minuteBob-e told wall-e was clear then watched as he left the ward, suddenly the computer screen flashed error, and bob-e took a look at It and found out robot arm 7 was malfunctioning. He pressed a button then Tim-e came in he was a welder bot too but he had yellow markings. Bob-e lowered arm 7 so Tim-e could work on it, Tim-e then made a rectangular shape on the arm and gently pulled the neatly shaped metal off then continued working, Tim-ePatched up a loose blue wire then fused two red wires to the primary movement processor then connected a green wire to red wire 43 after that he patched up the hole and looked at bob-e and bleeped meaning he was finished. After Tim-e left, maddie arrivedWith a annoyed look in her eyes bob-e tried to say hi but she muttered something and when he tried to ask how she was doingShe angrily cried out *classified!!!* That made bob-e jump then he nervously began to give the arms orders something was up and bob-e wanted to know what was upsetting her. Eve told him she would arrive today but not like this after plugging in to her data port he found up what was wrong, maddie, s missions to locateAny other buy and large vessel were failures; bob-e looked at herMission logs and was surprised to see she had went on 300 search missions all failed *so tired* groaned maddie. bob-e looked up from the computer *huh?* he said robots never got tired like humans but maybe she meant that she kept working and was low on energy , she looked at him with a tired a expression *recharge*She replied bob-e then nodded and deactivated the ward equipmentthen led maddie to the recharge station on deck 14, bob-e had to support her a few times because she would wobble and almost fallTo the floor. Her pink eyes were fading a little but he was determined to get her recharged once they reached the recharge station he hooked her up and waited for her to recharge *than you * she said bob-e only nodded and held his hands together waiting for her to be in the green then once he heard the ping noise maddieUnhooked her self from the charger then looked at bob-e with a kind Expression and reached out with her left hand for his hand and gently grasped it. Bob-e looked at her with a confused expression before she finally said *come * then led him to deck 23 And showed him her room the number 454 painted in pink in the door she then quietly led him inside, bob-e was amazed maddie had a lot of things she collected on her missions. Moon rocks, a piece of a old satellite, jars filled with what appeared to be gases from all the gas giants ,a poster of the ocean, and then saw a old guitar in the corner of the room. Bob-e then went up to it and stared at it, the guitar was old and dusty it was in need of a good cleaning. maddie hovered by him studying the expressions on his face then picked up the guitar and began to play a gentle tune bob-e just watched then after she was done maddie said *good night *.As bob-e left maddie, s room he thought about the tune she had played then as he entered his bob-e looked out the window the sun began to it was beautiful. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

THAT,S CHAPTER 4 FOR YA! I KNOW IT,S SHORT BUT I PROMISE CHAPTER 5 WILL BE LONGER OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY!!!!


	5. a kiss and a alarm

Two hours later bob-e woke and stared out his window, the sky

Was a clear blue and the sun was bright. Bob-e was about to leave his room when maddie came in, he wasn't expecting to see her today he was surprised by her visit.*bob-e*she gently said bob-e then met her eyes before he could say anything she gave him a letter from McCrea telling him coolant pump 23 was broken. Bob-e bleeped meaning he understood but before he leave maddie blocked the door way. Bob-e warbled in confusion *work* she replied *huh?*bob-e asked, maddie quickly explained that she was given the job of supervisor. Bob-e just shrugged he really didn't need a supervisor but orders were orders. Maddie then let him passed and quietly hovered behind him, when they reached the coolant pump in engineering he examined it thoroughly then saw

That some coolant was leaking from a small broken tube *ah ha! *said bob-e then he used his torch to gently melt the plastic together sealing the leak. Bob-e cried out in shock as the pump began smoking, he quickly opened a panel on the side of the pump and saw several wires, processors, and several other key components were damaged.*tools* he said he then looked at maddie who looked confuse, bob-e explained he needed tools to repair the damage because his torch would not do the job. Maddie

Took a moment to think then she pulled out a repair kit; bob-e grabbed it then began to work. Maddie just studied him she had never seen a robot work so gracefully her pink eyes just followed

His every movement, she took a minute to think ever since she met him in the alley she had noticed his feelings for her, that he truly loved her. But she had a directive that had to come first to find any

Lost ships. Suddenly some more coolant shot out and got her in the face she just giggled and wiped it off, bob-e had just finished fixing the pump when suddenly maddie had a idea*ceramics* she said, bob-e just looked at her and scratched his head then with out warning the eve probe picked up bob-e then flew down to ceramics on deck 34. When they got there maddie showed bob-e some clay and then her hands moved quickly shaping the clay, bob-e just watched amazed as the shape of a heart began to form with a satisfied expression on her face she gently placed it in his claw

. he looked at it puzzled by the shape then he glanced back up to maddie who just nodded then bob-e put the clay heart back in to her hand and went to a lump a of clay a pulled a piece off. Maddie

Was amazed on how fast bob-e caught on with the piece of clay he took he formed a small rabbit, as he gave to maddie, she did something unexpected she put her face up to his and spark kissed him, that spark hit bob-e like a bag of rocks he froze just staring he could hear a beeping noise in his head but he didn't bother he just stood there frozen in time. Maddie who gave him an awkward look waved her left hand in front of his face, no response. She then became nervous she waved franticly trying to get him to snap out of it. *hey!* she called out to d-fib who was passing by; when she arrived she pointed to bob-e a worried expression on her face. D-fib got the idea and charged up her paddles *clear *she cried then place them on bob-e, s chest. The shock made bob-e yelp and he just glared at d-fib who hurried along. Suddenly a alarm began to ring, maddie grabbed bob-e,s hand and they both darted to the bridge.

WOO! THIS TOOK me SIX DAYS TO DO

2 FOR PLANNING

2 FOR ROUGH DRAFT

2 FOR GOING THROUGH IT


End file.
